To love and lose
by Starfruit1
Summary: Same story sorted format
1. Default Chapter

To love and loose  
  
A tall boy with black greasy hair, a hooked nose and cold black eyes, walked along the dim torch-lit corridor unaware of the danger that lay ahead.  
  
"Ok I think that's it complete."  
  
"Are you sure James, I mean its only Snape."  
  
"Relax Lily, I won't have no Slime ball fancying my girlfriend."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Quick hide here he comes!"  
  
Lily and James dived through the deserted classroom door, just as Snape came along the corridor. Lily and James on the other side of the door heard AHHH!! THUD THUD THUD then silence. They opened the door to see the end results of their time and effort.  
  
~* This is my first Fan fic so plz plz plz review! Tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short the next will be much longer! *~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Lily slowly opened the door and peered at the bottom of the stairs. There lay an unconscious Snape with his leg at a queer angle.  
  
"Come on Lily, we can't be seen hanging round here."  
  
With that James took Lily's hand and lead her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. ~*1/2 an hour later*~ Out of the Great Hall came a petite girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She spotted Snape and ran over to him shouting  
  
"Someone help!" Into the Entrance Hall ran Professor Dumbledore with several other teachers.  
  
"Over here Professor!"  
  
"Was he unconscious when you found him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Right lets get him to Madame Pomfry."  
  
Just then down the Marble Staircase came James and Lily.  
  
"What happened here Professor?"  
  
"We don't know but this young lady here found Mr. Snape at the foot of the stairs."  
  
"Any idea how he got there?"  
  
"No Lily."  
  
"Oh by the way I'm Lily and this is James," Lily elbowed James.  
  
"Huh? Oh Hi," Grunted James giving Lily the evils.  
  
"I'm Christina," she said while in her mind laughing at the pair.  
  
"Albus!"  
  
"Hey we're playing the name game now someone has to say Minnie's name." Grinned James  
  
"Yes Minerva."  
  
Christina laughed at James' goofy lopsided grin and Lily just sighed.  
  
"We've found something!"  
  
With that Christina stopped laughing, James stopped grinning like an idiot and Lily stiffened. Up the stairs jogged Professor Dumbledore with Lily and James in tow. Christina stood silently at the bottom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well Albus, we found what looks like invisible string and look here a pool of water." "So there's your answer Lily someone set a trap and it worked," said Dumbledore with a knowing look on his face, "all we need to find is the person who set it," his gaze turning to James.  
  
"Well who did this obviously do not like Snape, there's a lot of people who don't," said Lily intelligently her eyes not moving from the pool of water in front of her.  
  
"Yes well I would like to see the both of you in my office."  
  
Lily coughed and James gulped and followed Dumbledore down the stairs, past Christina and across the Entrance hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flames r accepted! Tips r welcome! I would like to say Christina in the story is my m8 lil-spitfire her story; To love a Malfoy is great!!!!!! So go read it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Up to a stone gargoyle went Lily and James who were following Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Bubblegum," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle.  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out the way.  
  
" Follow me," Dumbledore spoke in a strict voice.  
  
Heads hung Lily and James followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase into his office. Dumbledore sat himself behind a great wooden desk and looked pointedly at two chairs where, when they got the hint, the two 5th years sat themselves. There was an uneasy silence, which was broke by Dumbledore clearing his throat.  
  
"Right any idea who set this trap? But I myself have an idea"  
  
"None at all, right Lily."  
  
"Yeah none at all."  
  
"No, James I think you know exactly who set it because it was you and before you say anything I know what goes on in this school."  
  
"Everything?" whispered Lily.  
  
"Yes everything."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But what I want to know is why?"  
  
There was a squeak from James as Lily told the Professor why James set the trap.  
  
"Well, James found out that Snape fancied me and he didn't like that so he set that trap."  
  
"Is this true, James?"  
  
"Umm.yes," sighed James  
  
Out of the blue came a massive knock on the Door making James and Lily jump. The doors flung open and a voice said,  
  
"Professor, Mr. Snape has gone!"  
  
"Gone but where could he have gone to?"  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Yes Lily?" The headmaster asked peering over his glasses.  
  
"Why don't you try the forbidden Forest."  
  
"Excellent idea Lily."  
  
With that Dumbledore told McGonagall to take a search party out into the forest. At dinner Dumbledore informed the rest of the student population that the were looking for Snape and they to find him soon. He also asked if anyone knew anything to come forward and say something. All of a sudden the Great hall doors blast open.  
  
"Professor we've found him!!"  
  
As quick as a flash Dumbledore was out his seat and out the doors on his way to the hospital wing. Christina wandered over to the Gryffindor table to see James and Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily, James."  
  
"Oh hi Christina," replied Lily, "aren't you gonna say hi James?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" asked Lily puzzled.  
  
"Cause she's a Slytherin, that's why."  
  
"My god James who cares Christina's a very nice girl and if you're no gonna talk to her I don't care cause I am!" and with that Lily turned back to talk to Christina.  
  
"So Lily what do you think of Severus?"  
  
"Snape? I dunno he's not the nicest guy in the world but he's not really horrible either. Why? What do you think of him?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Do ya fancy him?"  
  
Christina didn't have to answer that question cause her blushing did it for her. This made Lily squeal with delight for she loved to play the matchmaker.  
  
"As soon as Snape is well I am gonna become Love Dr Lily and in no time Christina you and Snape are gonna be an item!"  
  
"Your loving this aren't you?"  
  
"YES!" Lily's eyes flashed with excitement, "I can't wait to start we are gonna have loads of fun getting you new clothes make up the list is endless!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: I hope this is long enough I thought if I make this any longer it might get boring. So if you wish you may review, flames are ok I guess and tips are welcome! Luv Me! 


End file.
